An Unloving Couple *~*Chapter 5*~*
by Mimi Tachikawa
Summary: Here's Chapter five!I'm so happy it came out.It would've come out earlier,but my teachers decided kids at my school need more homework.R/R onegai minna-san!


Hi minna!I'm Umi,with another chapter of An Unloving Couple,Chapter 5!  
SailorMoon isn't mine,& neither is Dragonball.  
Some Japanese -   
Kuso - Damn  
Oi - Hey  
Gomen -   
Baka - Idiot  
Nani - What  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes,OK,or right.  
'...' means thinking  
"..." means talking  
*...* stressed out word  
On with the story!  
***  
Usagi screamed.Her space pod & body felt hot.  
  
'Must be the atmosphere...' she thought.  
  
She felt herself falling,then crashing.  
  
Pushing a few buttons,she opened the door.Her long silvery-blond hair had become unloose.  
  
She shakily stepped out,looking at her surroundings.She was in an enormous crater,filled with dirt.  
  
Suddenly she found all the training she was given rather helpful as she hovered to the top.  
  
Vegeta & Nappa were already outside,talking to some men.  
  
***  
Yamucha,Tenshinhan,Piccolo,Kuririn,Gohan,& Chaotzu stared hard at the short,spikey haired man.  
  
"I,Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jins,am going to conquer & destroy this pitiful Earth." said Vegeta.  
  
Usagi flew to here this.  
  
'No!' she thought.'No,Vegeta..don't do it..'  
  
Meanwhile,all the Earth men looked at the girl.Suddenly,Gohan gasped lowly.She looked like the woman in her dream.  
  
***Flashback into Gohan's dream***  
  
Gohan was walking on a white planet.Suddenly,he saw a castle up ahead.  
  
He ran up to it,only to be greeted by a woman wearing a snow white dress,with silvery hair.  
  
"Gohan..." began the woman."Be prepared...for a horrible enemy is coming.."  
  
"What enemy?" asked Gohan.  
  
"The Saiya-jins..are coming...Gohan...be prepared..."  
  
The woman then turned around to face Gohan.  
  
She was beautiful!Her eyes twinkled like sapphire colored stars,& her smile was brighter than the sun.  
  
"I will be prepared,miss..." said Gohan before she dissappeared & the castle lay in ruins.  
***End Flashback of dream***  
  
'It's the lady from my dreams..' thought Gohan.  
  
Even thought the girl wasn't wearing any dress like in Gohan's dream,she looked exactly like her.  
  
"Nappa,go have some fun with them." commanded Vegeta.  
  
Usagi was about to scream "no",but the fighting began.  
  
***  
Vegeta began scouting power levels.The highest came from the Green man & the child.  
  
'Pitiful..' thought Vegeta.  
  
Usagi sat on a rock.She felt like crying for a minute,then turned her head.  
  
'Iwon'twatchIwon'twatchIwon'twatch...' she chanted in her mind.  
  
But screams of pain made her watch.  
***  
They were losing.  
  
"Kuso!" cried Yamucha as he ducked a roadhouse kick.  
  
Everybody was getting tired.  
  
"Why?" thought Tenshinhan."Does it have to end this way?"  
  
Vegeta was actually enjoying this.  
  
Usagi could tell; he was smirking & grinning.  
  
Suddenly,Nappa stopped.  
  
Usagi covered her ears & closed her eyes.  
  
The only thing she heard (or make out) was the word "Saibamen".  
  
'No!!!' screamed her mind.'Don't use the Saibamen!'  
  
Too late.The 2 Saiya-jins were already pouring the bottle onto the floor.  
  
Usagi saw as the Saibamen grew into little green men.  
  
She saw Vegeta send them off,to kill the Earth men.  
  
She heard tortured crys,of pain & sadness.Moans & groans.So much pain....Usagi couldn't take it.  
  
Usagi saw as the Saibamen killed the man with the long spikey black hair with facial scars.  
  
That's it.Usagi jumped behind a rock & vomited.  
  
***  
Even though he must always keep his eye on his opponent,Gohan kept looking back at the girl who came with the Saiya-jins.  
  
'Who could she be?' he thought. 'A kidnapped maiden,Vegeta or Nappa's relative,or a Princess?Maybe she's a female Saiya-jin!Maybe..she could be the wife of Vegeta or Nappa!' thought Gohan some more.  
  
'Whoever she is,she sure doesn't like blood,gore,& violence.'   
  
***  
  
As Usagi spilled her guts,she cried."No..." she mumbled.  
  
"Doushite?Doushite,Kami-sama?"  
  
Usagi looked up...to see red.  
  
"I've lost it.." she muttered.   
  
"Iie...Serenity-sama."  
  
"Nani yo?!"Usagi looked up.  
  
It was...Princess Mars!  
  
Usagi choked a gasp.  
  
"Rei-chan?How can you be here?You died 7 years ago.You're not even alive!"  
  
"Serenity-sama....I'm back to protect you....temporarily.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"After my birthday passes,which is April 17,I will disappear.The next SailorSenshi who will come back to protect you will be Princess Mercury."  
  
"Rei-hime.." (Author's Note:Hime means Princess.)  
  
"Daijoubo yo ,Usagi."  
  
Rei faded away.  
  
"Rei-chan!Iie!Don't leave me!" Usagi grabbed some dirt and threw it.She cried.  
  
"Doushite??What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
Suddenly,she heard Vegeta talk.  
  
"Two hours," said Vegeta. "If Kakarotto doesn't come by then,we'll kill you all,& destroy Earth."  
  
"Can I go have some fun,Prince Vegeta?" begged Nappa.  
  
"Sure Nappa.Just don't get too tired." said Vegeta.  
  
Nappa smirked.He looked up to see a few airplanes.  
  
He went to destroy them.  
  
***  
On SnakeWay,Son Gokou was putting his energy to the max to get to Earth.  
  
"Just a few more miles.." he reminded himself.  
  
He saw King Yehma's place up ahead.  
  
"Finally!" Gokou smiled & flew faster.  
  
***  
  
Nappa came back after killing off the people & destroying the planes.  
  
"One more hour,Nappa." reminded Vegeta.  
  
Nappa grinned,& chuckled evilly.  
  
Usagi looked up.Her eyes went wide with fright.  
  
"Tame!" she cried.(AN:Tame means no also.)  
  
Vegeta must have heard her,because he went to her & slapped her across the face.  
  
"Stupid woman!What's wrong with you?Why don't you go kill or something?" cried Vegeta angrily.  
  
Usagi looked down.Her lip was swollen & bleeding.  
  
"Because..I was brought up....that violence was never the answer.."  
  
Vegeta glared at her.She began crying.Vegeta felt a bit of pity for her.She had been throught more than he.  
  
'Baka onna..' he thought.(Author's Note:That means Idiot woman.)  
  
Vegeta suddenly remembered an hour had passed.  
  
"Nappa!" he cried."The hour's up.Kill them all."  
  
Nappa smirked evilly before ending the Z Warriors' lives.  
  
***  
So how did you like it?I hope you people enjoyed it!Especially with some of the SailorSoldiers coming back!  
  
Well,ja ne!Now please,Read & Review!That gives me inspiration!& when I get inspiration,I write faster!& when I write faster,It makes both you & me happy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
